


Fun For A Girl And A Boy

by adevotedreader



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the danger of a children's toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun For A Girl And A Boy

"Why is this a recurring thing with you?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about Bones."

As he counted to ten, McCoy surveyed the scene in front of him. It appeared that his friend had managed to find an old slinky... and had gotten wrapped up in it to the point that he couldn't get out.

He hadn't known the kid for vey long but this wasn't the first or even he worst thing that the fool had done. No. That would always be the llama incident. To this day he couldn't look at his sink the same.

"Do I even want to know how this happened?"

"That depends on what you will do once I tell the story. Cause you tend to use your hypo powers for evil rather than good."

"It is probably best that I don't know if you had to ask."

It wasn't easy to unwrap the slinky. Some of those knots shouldn't have been possible for the metal. Once Kirk was free he checked for any scratches from he metal. He didn't even want to think about what germs that thing could be carrying.

"Where did you even find that thing?"

"Someone was going to throw it out, found it in their attic, so I told them that I would take it. I had one when I was a kid and loved it. Hours of stair fun."

At the look that McCoy gave him he amended his statement. "Alright so it was several minutes of fun. I can't help it if I get easily distracted."

And wasn't that true. The term attention deficit didn't even begin to cover this kids problem. It was a miracle that his mother hadn't killed Kirk off once he was old enough to walk.

"Promise that you won't pick any more random toys up from people. This is the third time I have had to save you from something that they give children to play with."

"In my defense the toy soldier thing was not my fault. I just happened to be walking by when they launched them off the roof."

"Kid no one else would have managed to get wrapped in parachute string. No one."

Kirk looked at himself inspecting the damage to his clothing.

"Those spring coils are going to make some very interesting bruises. Kinky Bones."

"Kirk if you tell anyone that I have been tying you up with a slinky for sexual gratification I will hypo you with something that won't let you get it up for at least a month due to the pain."

"Alright Bones. No need to get your panties in a twist. And I am sure that this will be the last time. What other toy could possibly hurt me?"

Two weeks later McCoy just shook his head when he opened his dorm door to reveal a wincing Kirk.

"Kid..."


End file.
